


Jet Black Hearts 2.07: Diana Ballard

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Dianaknew her taste in men was crap, but this was ridiculous.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Jet Black Hearts 2.07: Diana Ballard

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2.07, "The Usual Suspects."

Diana had the necklace melted down.

Everything else she had left of Peter, she burned.

***

She got to know the folks in Internal Affairs _real_ well. Not only had she been entangled with her partner, her partner had been a drug dealer, a kidnapper, and a murderer. And she'd shot him. Shot to kill.

What kind of psycho put a body in a wall, anyway? And what did that say about someone who slept with him?

What did it say about her, that she shot the guy that she had been sleeping with?

She worked a desk for eight months. She spent what felt like weeks being interrogated by some FBI dick. They made her a community liaison, doing rounds with the local high schools.

They put her on Vice and she worked her shifts solo. She found she liked it better that way.

***

The next time some creep sidled up to her at the bar, she didn't even look at him. She drank the rest of her whiskey in one go, then said, "I shot the last guy who fucked with me."

Nobody ever bought her a second drink, but she didn't need them to.


End file.
